Veda Protection unit
by alliayoma27
Summary: If Veda was so great, how was it hacked? How can it work on it's own? It can't because even Veda needs an operator. See the story behind this operator and the team assigned to protect them. WARNING, spoilers from season one and beginning of season two.
1. Chapter 1

**_ The Veda Protection Unit _**

_** Veda Shenberg **_

What is celestial being? This was a question I asked myself since my father passed away and my brother started to work for them. I didn't know who or what they were until they made their first appearance in the AEU and saved heavens pillar from the terrorists. That was when I met her. The operator of Veda, Rachel Aker. I always knew I was different for some reason, but I didn't know how. That is until I met her. The genius of her age, she could directly link to Veda and notice any new information to catagorize, which was her job. I can also directly link to Veda, but she controls it. All while keeping it a secret from her son and brother, Graham and Billy, who are with the union military.

This isn't hard because she hasn't seen them since they joined. She lives with me and my brother on the island. My brother owns a hotel and/or resort, also on the island to earn a living. Rachel is a registered employee of my brother, one of the few. The only other two employees are Lyle Aker and Anew Returner, Lyle being Rachel's adoptive son and Anew being his girlfriend. At first, every thing was peaceful. I didn't expect things to change so quickly.

It happened after the federation was formed. Their forces raided the hotel. Rachel, Lyle, and Anew had already left for the orbital elevator. My brother and I were the only ones there. As soon as the raid began my brother told me to get into the mobile suit and wait for further instructions. Once in the suit, my brother began to transfer all the research data he had gathered for the gundams to me. As he finished, the federation forces entered the hanger. I didn't see what happened to him, but Veda claimed he was dead. With help from Rachel, I managed to sneak myself and the mobile suit into space. it was then that I learned the name of the suit, Zebell. The first dual engine gundam and one of the machines my brother built himself. This was how I became a pilot for the Veda protection unit.

Years past, Lyle and Anew had left and lockon stratos was in our medical pod. Lyle and Anew joined with celestial being, while Lockon be came our resident sniper, code name Nightmare Ranger. The original seven levels of Veda had been hacked, but Rachel had just completed level fourteen. The existence of these extra levels remained a secret that only the unit knew. Four years have passed since celestial being made it last appearance. Now that it has resumed operations, we will now do what we can to protect the secrets of the gundams.

Right now we have Nightmare Ranger, Zebell, and the Cyborgs, or rather Christina and Lichty. I picked them up while I was on my way to the base. At first, they needed extensive medical treatment and both had severe cell disruption. Rachel gave them the opportunity to evolve as she did many years prior. This allowed them to recover completely without issues from the cell disruption. Though Ranger has grown quite attached to his eye patch. This makes up the Veda Protection Unit and we will defeat the a-laws, or rather Ribbons Almark, and take back the original levels of Veda. As I am the great granddaughter of Aeolia Shenberg. I am Veda Shenberg.

...to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: awakening

Darkness was all that Lockon could see as he drifted farther into space. He was too tired to think and his body was numb from shock and injuries. He remembered the last conversation he had with his comrades but that was the extent of what was on his mind.

_-Was it enough? I hope their okay. _

This was all he could think about as he closed his eyes, giving into the urge to sleep. Though, through his closed eyes he could see a faint red glow, and the familiar feeling of a mobile suit's hand closing on him only lulled him to sleep even more. A peaceful endless dreamless sleep.

Tieria woke up with a jolt. He always hated that dream. The dream of the past, of when Lockon died haunted him.

_-I should have protected him, like he protected all of us. _

He got up and went to the mess hall, which was empty due to the lack of people on board. One year had passed since the last battle. All that was left of their crew was Feldt, Ian, the unexpected survivor Lasse, and Tieria. There was no clue as to the whereabouts of Setsuna and Allelujah. Not to mention they have their gundams. Ian had been working on creating updated versions of the old ones. He had already made the gundam Seravee and it counter part Seraphim for Tieria. The Ptolemaios 2 had just finished construction.

"How are we going to find Setsuna and Allelujah", asked Lasse. This was some thing that Tieria wasn't sure about himself.

_-Are they even alive? What if they enemy captured them? _

If this question had popped into Tieria's head a few months ago, he would have said it was a major foul up on their part and they weren't fit to be gundam meisters. However, now that the situation has developed he realized it was a miracle they were even alive. All they could do was wait for the other two to show themselves and prepare for an attack or resuming interventions. This didn't sit well with Tieria, much how he didn't like that they couldn't find lockon's body.

_-What would you do Lockon? If only you were alive._

** Meanwhile: **

Pain filled Lockon's body and he realized he wasn't dead. He was in a medical room attached to almost every machine imaginable.

_-Whats going on here? What are all these machines? _

Since there was nothing to do he tried to get up, only to find that his legs were gone and so was his left arm. Just then, a familiar face appeared beside him. It was Christina Sierra. Her expression filled with relief that he was conscious. Lockon couldn't hear her when she called for another person to come in the room. Two people entered the room, one was Lichty, another was someone he had never met.

His hearing must have switched back on because when she spoke, he could hear her clearly. "My name is Rachel and I'm the only medical personnel on this ship, so you'll be seeing me a lot. Your lucky that little Al found you. Glad for it too, you've been my greatest challenge." Lockon wasn't sure what to say or if he could even speak, but he gave it a shot. "Where am I", he asked. Christina was the one who answered, "we're in celestial beings Jupiter base." Her voice was as cheery as ever. " Did you know that Tieria was born here".

_-Tieria was born at celestial beings Jupiter base? No wonder he doesn't like the surface. He was born and raised in space. _

"Listen," Lichty began. "Your body is riddled with cell disruption so the regeneration treatment won't work. There is a way to reverse the effects of the cell disruption and continue with treatment but to do that... well..." It seemed that Lichty was having a hard time explaining what ever it was that he was talking about, so Christina jumped in. "A change is required, one that might mess with your head a little bit. Rachel said she wanted your permission to continue. It doesn't hurt or anything. Lichty and I went through the same process months ago and so far I don't notice anything too different about us. Well, except..."

Lichty and Christina looked down and blushed. ".. the convenient ability to read someone's mind," Lichty said trying to keep face.

_-Why are they blushing? _

"Don't ask," Christina said, indicating that she could read his mind as well. "We will give you some time to think it over", Lichty said as he and Christina left the room. Lockon honestly didn't care about reading minds, but he wanted his limbs back. He needed to be out there with the other gundam meisters. That was when he realized that most of the machines he was connected to had turned off since he had woken up. Not that it really mattered to him. It had just perked his interest since they were still hooked to him. His attention went from the machines to his missing limbs.

_-If only I had them. I should be out there helping the others. _

"I'll do it," he said to himself. "Alright then," said Rachel, scaring the injured meister. He didn't realize she was still there. "All you need to do is take this pill once a day for the next month. After that, you should be able to continue with regeneration treatment."

With this, he took the pill and fell back asleep, feeling relieved that he would be back with his comrades soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Feldt's dream

It's been four years since Lockon died and Feldt couldn't help but feel depressed. The crew was like her family and they had lost three members in a matter of days, but she had to be there for the rest of her family. Not to mention that she needs to find some of them. No one had heard or seen from Allelujah or Setsuna since the last battle. Plus their gundams were no where to be found. There was a chance that Setsuna would show up at any moment and Tieria wanted to be ready, but what had become of Allelujah? Feldt had been monitoring the situation for four years, looking for either of the gundam meisters.

Just as she began to fall asleep, a report came in. As usual, Feldt reported her findings to Tieria. "It would seem that a report has just come in", she started, "Katheron is launching a rescue mission on the poud colony and the federation forces have caught wind of it." Ian, who had just come into the picture, asked the same question. "Do you think he'll come." Normally Tieria would disagree and tell her to monitor the situation just in case, but this time he looked serious. "I'm taking Seravee", He said quickly, almost cutting off Ian. He must believe that Setsuna will show up at the proud colony.

After launching the Seravee, Feldt analyzed the report more thourghly. "The operation is schedualed to began in four hours. It will take Seravee exactly two hundred fifty minutes to get to the proud colony. If Setsuna does come, he'll only need to hold out for ten minutes until Tieria gets there."

_-With all this, you'd think nothing happened_

"He'll be surprised to see your here, Lasse", Ian called from behind Feldt, "get some rest Feldt, you've been up for fourty eight hours straight". Just then, Feldt felt just how tired she was. "Okay, notify me if anything happens."

Feldt was so tired, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Though at first she didn't know she was dreaming. She heared someone's voice, but she didn't know who it was or what it was trying to say. Still, the voice grew louder, as if getting closer. Feldt could tell the voice belonged to a young woman, maybe her age, and eventually it became loud enough to hear what she was saying.

_-Who are you? _

As the thought passed through her mind, the voice stopped. A girl came into view and stared at her. The girl's eyes and face reminded Feldt of Tieria. In fact, if it wasn't for her black hair, she would look exactly like Tieria, only a girl version. "I am Veda shenberg", she said in the same tone that Tieria had when they first met, "the great granddaughter of Aeolia Shenberg."

_-You look like- _

"Tieria Erde," she interupted, "I know." Feldt couldn't help but wonder how she knew Tieria. "He and my mother have the same genetic make up. He's like my uncle. We met during a recovery operation about twenty years ago, and yes, I can read your mind." The thought that someone could read her mind was what gave the dream away, but how was she dreaming of someone she never knew existed. Did she really know Tieria?

"They call me little Allia, because of how much I look like my mother, and because my brother hated my real name," she said with very little enthusiasm. This person seemed to be down. As if she were depressed about losing someone.

_-Like how we lost the others. _

Suddenly, an alarm blazed and Feldt woke up in a jolt. She made her way to the bridge to find that Tieria had engaged the A-laws forces at the proud colony. Lasse, who was closely monetoring the situation, had set the alarm to go off if one of the missing GN-drives appear. It was the Exia with Setsuna piloting. "You found one of him, now you have to find Sumoragi, Lockon, and Allelujah. I wish you good luck, Feldt Grace."

Feldt didn't know how Allia knew anything and she didn't care. She had too much to do now that they found the Exia. She had to begin preparations to test it's GN-drive for the twin drive system immediately. All questions came to a hault and she eventually forgot about them, but Allia knew what she wanted to ask and she planned to reveal the answer to all her questions when they would meet in person. For the answers to those question could not be put into words, but rather seeing what she needed to.


	4. Chapter 4: Lyle's discovery

Lyle had been wondering why he hadn't heard from his brother. He had known he was a gundam meister for celestial being, but he had also been able to keep tabs on him up until four years ago. He had just been told his brother had died then and was being asked to replace him as a pilot. His immediate response was to call Anew but she wasn't available. Lyle remembered the promise they had made and stopped trying before he left for the orbital elevator. They had promised that the net time they saw each other they would have gained back what was lost four years ago. VEDA, or the first seven levels of it. Lyle then joined katharon because it was the major group out there that was against the A-laws. Now, he had made up his mind and was now on board celestial beings mother ship as Lockon Stratos. At first the crew mistook him for his older brother, but things were quickly cleared up. He learned a few things about Neil, but not much. It didn't take Lyle long to grow accustomed to his new environment. Though he would be mistakened for his brother by a few others who returned to celestial being, he never got angry with anyone. He was patient as this quality was needed to be a professional sharpshooter. The only thing that was abnormal was that even though he was there, he still hadn't met Saji for a while. "Hello, I'm Lyle, though everyone here calls me Lockon", he called as he finally met with him. "My name is Saji Crossroad. I'm just a civilian who got caught up in all this". The two shook hands and this began the entire conversation. "I don't get it. Why did you join celestial being? I mean you don't seem like that kind of person." "Well no person is the same as another. Everyone has a different story." "And what's your story", Saji asked. Lyle knew that he had practically had begged him to ask that. "My parents and sister died in a terrorist attack in Ireland. My brother joined celestial being shortly afterwards. It was a good enough reason for me to join, as long as I'm not helping those damn a-laws." That was pretty much the summary of the story that everyone believed. Of course they didn't know about his connection with katharon "What about the other crew members, do you know their stories?" Lyle only responded with a nod before entering the mess hall. Tieria was already there and Allelujah was drinking with sumeragi. Setsuna was holled up in his room and Ian was working on the usual maintenance. One look at Tieria and Saji decided not to ask about his story. He looked as though he had not slept for days, but he had his usual expression. Lyle had seen their files on the ninth level of VEDA. He was telling the truth when he said he knew their pasts. He knew a lot more than that because he was an expert on reading people. Lyle holds high skill in behavior analysis and piloting. He had spent a full week getting to know his new comrades and the gundam, and he was starting to wish the A-laws would find them soon. Unfortunately, Lyle forgot how he was jinxing himself to found by the enemy. Within three minutes after the thought came to his head, the enemy appeared to have found them. The battle didn't last long though. The enemy was retreating within half an hour and Lyle was back to doing the usual. If he wasn't training, he was either staring into space thinking of his family or talking to the others. This time he was staring into space. Lyle lost track of how long he stared out thinking about what Neil would have done in the situations he had been in throughout his life. For some reason, whenever he thought of any of his family, except Neil, he felt alone. Thinking of Neil, he felt like a foster child who was looking for his lost family. It was as if Lyle was refusing to believe that he was dead. He imagined looking up to see his brother again, as if he never died. The appearance before him had an eye patch and white clothes, the same clothes Anew wore when he first met her. He worked with Anew twelve hours a day, six days a week and they didn't get holidays. It was fate for them to fall for each other. Thinking of Anew made Lyle determined, until he realized that he wasn't imagining anything. He whirled around, but no one was there. The image of his brother wasn't in his head, but it wasn't a reflection either. Lyle turned back to the window to find that he was still looking at him. Neil smiled and waved, but only to him. He spoke words that could not be heard, but they spoke volumes to him. In just a single moment he knew the truth. Neil Dylandy was very much alive, and he was waiting to be found. 


End file.
